Servitude
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Katniss Everdeen defected from District 12 the day her family was murdered. After her capture she is sold into a life of slavery. How will she fair?
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own the hunger games

Katniss POV

Chapter 1: Captured

Katniss had been alone for a little over 2 years. After her family was murdered in front of her she fled District 12 unwilling to live in the group home that she knew they were undoubtedly going to shove her in. So she did what any irrational 16 year old girl would do. She packed a bag and hightailed it into the woods. She grabbed one of her fathers hunting bows and ran. For the first year all she did was run, and that is how she ended up in District 3 living in an abandoned factory.

Katniss actually lucked out when she found it, it had running water and it was close enough to the forest so that she could hunt and cook her food under its cover. On this day she had been hunting and a feeling came over that she ignored. She was safe no one even knew she existed. If she had listened to her instincts and fled instead of being so complacent she might not be where she is now.

It was Sunday, she knew this because all of the factories were closed down for the day. Katniss had just come out of the woods after hunting and she had a terrible feeling plaguing her but she ignored it and continued walking. When she opened the door she immediately stopped. There were boot prints on the floor that did not belong to her. Katniss turned and ran the last thing she needed was to be caught. She was halfway to the tree line when she felt a terrible pinch on her leg and as she began to spasm from the electric shock coursing through her body she fell. The last thing she saw before everything went dark was her beloved forest.

As she opened her eyes Katniss realized that she had no idea where she was. After blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the lighting the events of the last thing she remembered washed over her. She felt the dull ache in her leg which made her remember the last pieces. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke from the opposite side of the room causing her to jump in her seat a little.

"You're finally awake." The girl said but remaining hidden in the shadows. "Where am I?" Katniss almost yelled but her throat was insanely dry so it came out scratchy and almost incomprehensible. The girl then emerged from the shadows and Katniss marveled at not only seeing another human being but the beauty of the one standing before her. She was slightly taller than Katniss, had gorgeous shoulder length brown hair and the most intriguing hazel eyes.

"Well brainless," she said. "We are in the Capitol, this is what they call the Arena. This is the place where they bring all of the District defectors. People like you and me who for some reason or another decided they didn't want to be a part of their districts anymore. I'm Johanna originally from District 7 but they found me in District 11." Johanna stuck out her hand and Katniss reluctantly put her hand up and shook the out stretched one before her. "Katniss District 12 but they found me in District 3. What do they do here?" She asked her eyes downcast.

At this Johanna laughed "oh, I will spare you the details because you will get to leave this place. With that mark on your arm you are basically guaranteed to leave. Just don't come back and you'll never know." At this Katniss grew confused and her hand moved to her shoulder where she felt what looked like a bandage. A sting of pain shot through her and her eyes grew wide. She pulled back the bandage and etched into her skin was a picture of a Primrose. Tears welled up in her eyes as her little sister was brought to the forefront of her memory. "What does it mean?" She asked between sniffles.

"Johanna please." She pleaded as the girl before her remained silent and stoic. "It means you're pure." She said quietly. "That you have remained untouched by any man and you will remain that way until you are purchased. The person that buys you can either keep you or send you back here to service anyone that wants you." At this last sentence Johanna went and laid on her bed and her back to Katniss.

One meal and one night of succumbing to sleep later she was dragged from the room by a very large man. As the door was closing behind her she heard Johanna yell, "do what you're told." At that she stopped squirming because as much as she didn't want to be sold she certainly didn't want to be like Johanna. The man threw her into a room that kind of resembled the classrooms that she remembered from her childhood. Three obviously Capitol helped her shower and groomed her and she could swear that with the exception of her eyebrows, which were now plucked and shaped, and her hair they removed every single hair from her body. After all of this was finished they gave her yet another shower.

After 6 hours her hair and makeup were subtle but done, but the outfit that she was wearing was horrendous and left little to the imagination. She was basically wearing a bra and a very, very short skirt. After the three deemed her worthy they knocked on the door and the big man for before opened the door. He was more gentle than before as he led her down the hallway. He stopped at the end of the hall in front of two very large metal doors. He reached out and pushed a button she had somehow missed and the doors retracted. When the doors closed on them a weird feeling came over and at the motion she thought she was going to lose what ever food her stomach contained.

Katniss and the man walked down another hallway and came to a stop in front of an ornately carved wooden door roses adorning its every surface. The man knocked on the door and she heard a faint "enter" come from the other side. When the door opened her eyes were immediately drawn to a very large desk that was carved the same way as the door. "Ms. Everdeen." The white haired man who looked vaguely familiar said. "Please have a seat." The man loosened his grip and she moved to sit down. "Leave us." He said to the man who then walked out and closed the door behind him. The white haired man pushed a plate of cookies and a cup of tea her way and she just looked at them. "It wouldn't profit me to drug or poison you Ms. Everdeen I assure you, you're safe." He said with an evil grin. She hesitantly picked up a cookie and took a bite. "Mmmm." Escaping her lips involuntarily. "I'll tell Peeta you approve." The man said with a laugh.

"Now, let's get down to business." He said all laughing aside. "Do you know who I am Ms. Everdeen?" He asked and she quickly shook her head. "You look familiar, I just don't or didn't I guess, really pay attention to things like I should have." He nodded and threaded his fingers together while he rested his elbows on the desktop. "I am President Snow and I run the whole of Panem. When you ran like you did you defected from your District. We frown upon this and as a result you will need to pay, from this day on you will be a slave. How your servitude is decided will depend on the person that purchases you." Katniss opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand. "I would suggest that you do the things that you are told and you can have a pretty stable life. If not there are only 3 other things that you will be good for. 1.) You can stay here and service anyone that chooses you. 2.) You can become an Avox, where we cut out your tongue and you serve me personally. And finally 3.) You can take your rightful place with your family.

Upon hearing this Katniss shuddered. She definitely didn't want any of those things. "Oh and Ms. Everdeen." He said as he hit a button on the desk. "Remember, I am always watching and all final decisions are ultimately mine." As he finished the man came back into the room. "Do not disappoint me." He stated as the door closed behind them.

The man led her down yet another hallway and the walls began to curve as if the room in the center were circular. The stopped at an unmarked black door with a brick sized window towards the top. He opened the door and directed her to go stand on the red carpet and shoved her in. Katniss hesitantly did as she was told Johanna and President Snow's words leading her forward. When she was on the carpet it started to turn slowly. The lights in the room were bright, too bright really and she could not see any of the surrounding walls or anything besides the carpet. She was becoming more and more panicked by the minute, the only thing remotely keeping her calm were the intermittent beeps that filled the room. Finally, after what felt like hours, the beeping stopped and the lights went down. The carpet ceased it's rotation and she could not see the room clearly. It was indeed a circular room and there were 8 large mirrors surrounding it. At the sound of the door opening she turned around abruptly expecting it to be the man to retrieve her. Instead in his place was a different man. He was about 6ft tall. He was lean but chiseled and he hair was the color of a penny, but the most striking of all were his gorgeous sea green eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

I hope you all like it... I know it is different but that's the way I like it.


	2. Chapter 2 Duties

**(I in no way own the Hunger Games)**

 **Chapter 2: Duties**

He stalked up to her and grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. "Don't make me regret this." he said his voice laced with something Katniss couldn't exactly place. At this he turned abruptly and led her from the room and pulled her down yet another hallway. "How big is this place?" she thought to herself. They continued walking and finally stopped at a desk just shy of what she figured was the front door and he handed another man something that she assumed was a credit card. After signing a slip of paper the other man handed the bronze God a suitcase. She once again felt a tug on her and led her through the door and into a waiting car.

Two and half hours later she saw the Welcome to District 4 sign come into view and the man in front of her visibly relaxed. Twenty minutes after that the car pulled into an extensive driveway. It was heavily guarded by two men and a wrought iron gate. "So that is out for a means of escape." she thought to herself. As soon as the car stopped she noticed that he was completely relaxed. He reached a hand out to her, "Come" he said as the door was opened for him. "Welcome home ." A man in a suit said.

Her mind shouted at her. "ODAIR!, As in Finnick Odair?" She looked at him again and sure enough, he was older now but she had seen him on TV so many times, how could she not recognize him. She chastized herself. As she exited the vehicle he reached out and grabbed her hand once again. "Come with me." he said in a surprisngly soothing voice. He lead Katniss into the foyer and up the stairs bolting to the first door on the right. When Finnick opened the door the room was bathed in the most beautiful shade of green. As her mouth hung open he led her to a table in the corner and said, "sit." Without knowing why she conceeded to his demand.

"Katniss." he said his velvety voice bringing a reaction she was sure she liked to somewhere deep in her belly. "This is your room. This is where you will be when you are not working or in my bed. Do you understand?" she nodded her head. "Secondly as I am sure you have figured out my name is Finnick Odair but you are not to call me by name unless told otherwise. You are to call me master or sir. Once again, Do you understand?" She lowered her eyes, "Yes master." she said. At this his eyes darkened.

"Finally, your workload list is posted next to your door. Everything will need to be done before 6 PM everyday. Do you understand?" At this she rolled her eyes, she wasn't stupid she understood everything he said but before she could even begin to say yes he had yanked her up so that they were nose to nose. "Don't you ever roll your eyes at me. You have no idea what I have saved you from but I will not hesitate to send you back. Also you will please me in all things." Her eyes grew wide and he smirked darkly. "I wouldn't have taken you otherwise. Tomorrow is Wednesday, you will need to start then I don't expect to hear anything from you for the rest of the evening. Mags will bring your dinner, and there are clothes for you in the wardrobe."

With that he left the room and her mind was sent reeling. Could she really do this, be someones actual slave. Maybe she should be bad and get send back. However there was something about him, something that made her feel safe. She wasn't sue what it was yet, but maybe she could give it a chance. She took the opportunity to explore what would be her room for the rest of her life. There was a rather large bathroom that was lovely. It had 2 sinks and a stand in shower with a separate claw foot tub that looked like it would fit her perfectly. There were products situated in both so she couldn't have to move them from the shower to the tub as well.

Katniss made her way back into the room and opened the closet and it was filled with clothes that just happened to be her size. The door to her room opened as she was inspecting the drawers and she jumped up and turned so quickly that she instantly got light headed. After the feeling dissipated she watched as a little old woman set food on the table and walked out of the room. So she grabbed her list and walked over to sit down. Katniss looked at the food and her stomach grumbled hungrily as her nose inhaled the rich aroma of the fish and potatoes that were before her.

She took a bite and a pleased sound escaped her lips. She was so distracted by the food that she didn't even hear the door open. Katniss continued eating happily until once again she was nearly given a heart attack. "I'm glad to see you are enjoying the food." Finnick said his eyes dark with something that she didn't recognize. "After I left, I realized that there were a few more things that I needed to talk to you about." he said moving to the chair directly across from her. As he got situated she pushed her plate away no longer hungry. He took a deep breath and sat up straighter.

"Please look at me." he said and she raised her eyes. "I know this isn't the ideal situation, but I saw something in you that I have not seen in anyone else and we are both new at this. I have to be a certain way and do certain things. You will never understand the weight that has been placed on my shoulders. I know that it may seem like you are the only one who is a prisoner but let me assure you, you are not." Katniss looked at him wide eyed. "Then why did you do it?" she asked her voice quiet. "Like I said I saw something in you, now, the reason for my being here."

He cleared his throat. "I trust you have looked in the closet." he said pulling on his collar. She nodded her head and moved her eyes to her hands. "Each item is labeled for a specific day of the week. You will need to wear one of those items. Along with the coordinated underclothes." He ran his hand through his hair. "There is another matter that we need to discuss." Before he could say what he was going to say. Mags came back in to fetch the dishes from her dinner. She worked quickly and Katniss' heart melted a little when she saw Finnick's expression soften as he looked at the old woman.

"Anyway." he said pulling her out of her thoughts. "About that other thing, we will be sleeping together, I know that you are a virgin." he said pointing at her arm. "But I will do everything I can to make your first time comfortable, after that, I make no promises." he said with a wink and Katniss shifted uncomfortably in her chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then she spoke. "Sir, I know that I am bound to mess up at some point because I have never been someone to do what I am told, which is why I ended up here in the first place. So, what will happen to me if I break the rules?" she asked her eyes on her laced fingers.

He laughed and she looked up to see a wicked grin on his face. "That my dear, is not your concern." he said as he stood and walked to the closet. He removed a pale blue dress and black flats and corresponding underclothes. "Wear this tomorrow." he said hanging it on the wardrobe door and exiting the room.

Katniss moved to one of the drawers that held the pajamas and made her back into the bathroom to shower. As she washed her hair, face and body she felt the stress and products fall from her and go down the drain. As the water spilled over her, her mind whirred a mile a minute contemplating her new life. She wanted to run. With everything inside of her she wished things were different. The only problem was that she had no where to go and no one to run to. Maybe just maybe this could be good.

Her mind drifted to Mags and the way Finnick had looked when he watched her. Maybe one day he would look at her like that. Immediately her stomach turned and her brain went into overtime. "You are nothing but a slave to him." it said to her. "You are here to serve him and nothing more." The weight of the thought hit her like a ton of bricks and she sank to her knees and began sobbing quietly into her hands. Somehow this has to be better than hiding, never talking to anyone and living off the land. She resolved that this was the last time that she was going to cry about this and she stood up and washed the tears off her face turned off the shower. She dried off and dressed tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of her existence and she was determined to make the best of it. She set the alarm for 7:30 AM as she was supposed to wake Finnick at 8 AM and then she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 Ownership

( I do not own The Hunger Games)

 **Chapter 3: Ownership**

 _ **Finnick POV**_

As Finnick walked back to him room his mind was in turmoil. He thought back to his meeting with Snow earlier that day. _"Finnick, I will give you another month to choose a slave or I will choose one for you."_ He has a weird look in his eye that Finnick had a hard time understand and then he smirked and said. _"Although I am sure that after today it will not be a problem."_ Finnick had opened his mouth to speak at that point but Snow had waived him away without another word.

After being escorted to his purchasing room by a peacekeeper he tried his best to get comfortable but he absolutely hated coming here month after month. Finnick didn't want to own a slave, if it hadn't been for his ridiculously good looks he would have been one himself. Thankfully though Mr. Heavensbee had seen something in him and instead he had become a TV star.

As he watched person after person step onto that hideous red carpet he got more and more bored. Just as he was getting ready to leave he took one more look out into the room and he saw her. She was on the shorter side maybe 5'5" or 5'6" and her hair was an interesting mixture of dark brown and light brown but the thing that stood out the most was her eyes. They were the most brilliant shade of gray he had ever seen. In fact just seeing them made his dick twitch in excitement.

At that moment he knew he had to have her. Something that made her even more valuable to him was the tattoo on her shoulder that marked her as pure. As soon as he heard that god awful beep he hit his bid button and everytime he heard another beep he hit it again. He didn't care about the price, no matter what it was he could affored it, so he just kept hitting it. She was his and no one else was going to take her. Finally the ending bell chimed and winner flashed across his window. A weird feeling passed through him as a voice came into the room telling him to await further instructions.

Finnick heard a noise on the west wall and a panel opened revealing a drawer. He rose from the chair and walked over and pulled out a folder that lay in the bottom of the drawer. He looked at the label on the front cover and it said.

 **Male Purchaser Female #13 October 2202**

Finnick walked back to the chair while wondering what the folder would contain. He sat back down in the chair and took a deep breath to brace himself and then opened up the folder.

 **Female #13 October 2202**

 **Name: Katniss Beatric Everdeen**

 **Age: 18**

 **Date of Birth: May 8, 2184**

 **District of Origin: District 12**

 **District removed from: District 3**

 **Family: Deceased**

 **Amount of time in hiding: 2 years 3 months 22 days**

 **Katniss is skilled at evading detection and will fight to get her way, she is a flight risk. Do not underestimate her.**

He turned the page while contemplating everything that he read on the first, Finnick was extremely impressed at how long she had survived alone especially for being so young. He hope that he cold make her feel safe enough that she wouldn't want to, or have to do it again. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and brought his eyes to the last page.

 **Rules for owning a slave.**

 **(if these rules are not followed your servant will be removed from your care)**

You may bestow gifts upon said servant but you are not to give them any form of money.

After taking your servants purity, the mark on said servants shoulder must be filled in. (The Capitol may require verification by a medical professional.)

You are in charge! If said servant breaks any rule they must be punished. (Impliments will be provided upon payment in the form of a suitcase.)

You have 30 days to try out your new charge, if things are not satisfactory you may return servant to the Capitol for a fraction of the purchasing price.

 _Always remember we will be watching._

As he read the last line Finnick shuddered and at that moment the door opened and the peacekeeper came in he knew he had to put on a show. He affixed a scowl on his face and when the black door opened he walked into the room and felt an overwhelming desire to touch her, so he grabbed her arm a little more forcefully than he wanted to and looked her in her gorgeous eyes and said..."Don't make me regret this."

The rest of the trip through the mansion and the car ride back to District 4 he was lost in his own mind. The next thing he knew they were in the room designated as hers and he was saying something but he was utterly distracted and then he saw her roll her eyes. He snapped out it instantaniously and said. "Don't you ever roll your eyes at me. You have no idea what I have saved you from, but I will not hesitate to send you back!" He let himself breathe for a fraction of a second and he had a thought, he didn't want to scare her but he wanted to see her reaction. "Also, you will please me in ALL things."Watching her eyes grow wide sent his mind reeling. He knows he said some other things but really all he could think about was the positions he could have her in. He let his mind have a rest and closed the door on his way downstairs to let Mags know that food would need to be delivered to her room at all mealtimes.

A few hours later Finnick was laying in bed trying to think about the cameras that he knew were placed in his house. He really didn't want to treat Katniss like a slave, there was a part of him that wanted to protect her from the evils of this world and unfortunately the only way he can do that right now is by following the rules and punishing her. He laid in his bed for a while thinking about the girl lying in the room down the hall. For some reason he had an overwhelming urge to check on her. He walked from his room and opened the door. She was soundly asleep and curled into a ball. He moved forward soundlessly and touched her gorgeous hair. It was as soft as brand new silk and felt like water in his hand. Finnick wanted desperately to climb into that bed with her but he knew that she would be scared so instead he trudged back to his room and fell asleep.

 _Katniss was bent over the table and he watched a wide grin on his face as his long, thick shaft plunged into her tight, wet pussy. She looked back at him and said "Master, oh God." and her eyes rolled back into her skull as she gripped the table for support. He smiled wider and continued pounding into her ignoring the slight shaking on his shoulder. "Master!" she yelled._

Finnick's eyes flew open as he was pulled out of his dream. He saw a flash of brown silk as she turned to leave but he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. At the yanking she fell haphazardly onto the bed and in one swift move he lifted her and moved the dress and blankets and sat her so she was straddling his lap. His boxer clad dick standing at full attention was touching her panty covered core. Her eyes grew wide as he brought his hand to her hair and he kissed her. He pulled away sharply. "This is what you do to me." he said as he rubbed himself along her opening.

She moaned at the contact and her hand flew to her mouth. He brought his other hand between them and began to play with her clit through the thin material of her underwear. Her hands, which after flying to her mouth had moved back to her sides moved to his hair and she brought her mouth to his. He continued stroking her core the material getting more and more damp with each passing second. He could feel her beginning to tremble on top of him and he continued his pace through the fabric.

Finnick pulled away from the kiss and bit down on her nipple gently through the dress and at that she came onto the lact underwear and fell forward to lean on his shoulder. He kissed her neck once and then moved her off of him. He rose from the bed and pulled her to meet him. After making sure that she could stand on her own he looked down at her. "I'm not all bad." he said with a wink. "Now, off to work you go little starfish." he said as he turned to get cleaned up for the day.


	4. Chapter 4 Hazy

**( I do not own The Hunger Games)**

 **Chapter 4: Hazy**

 **Katniss POV**

Katniss woke up to a sound like a horn. After figuring how to turn the alarm off she relieved herself and then proceeded to get dressed. Katniss had never been one to wear dresses at least after 3rd grade when she started dressing herself, so she would have to will herself to get used to it. She braided her hair in her usual side braid to complete the outfit and looked herself over in the mirror. When she came out of the bathroom she noticed that some eggs and sausage had been placed on the table for her. "Bless you Mags." she said out loud as she devoured every morsel that was before her. She finished quickly and moved back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Glancing at the clock she slipped on her shoes and walked out her door and looked down the hall in search of Finnick's room.

Thankfully it was the first door she opened and when she looked around her mouth hung open in awe at the sheer magnitude of it. The room was a gorgeous gray/blue color that reminded her of the sea she walked by often on her travels. She was brought from her thought when a moan escaped his lips, after glancing briefly at the clock she made her way to the side of the bed that he was currently inhabiting. Almost tripping on a shoe during her advanced she balanced herself and unsteadily reached out a hand and placed it on his bare shoulder. "Master." She said quietly and shook him almost inpercibly. Nothing happened so she shook him harder. "Master," she basically yelled and his eyes flew open. She turned to leave but his hand reached out and grabbed her and the next thing she knew she was very nearly being impaled on his lap.

Her eyes grew wide and his hand tangled into her hair and he brought his lips to hers and in a husky voice he said. "This is what you do to me." As she felt something hard move against her core. She involuntarily moaned at the contact and instantly felt embarrassment at the fact that she liked what was happening. As she thought about it, his hand shifted between them and the jolt that she felt did something to her that she never could have imagined. She brought her hands up and threaded them into his gorgeous bronze hair and crashed her mouth almost painfully to his. He continued playing with her clit and she moaned into his mouth and without warning her entire body began vibrating and an amazing sensation was building in the lower section of her belly. Finnick suddenly pulled away from her mouth leaving her wanting desperately. As quickly as he left her mouth however he bit down on her nipple through her dress and like a bomb had gone off she exploded.

She fell forward so that her face was on his shoulder. He kissed her neck once and then she felt herself being moved. In one quick motion he moved from the bed and grabbed the tops of her arms to stand her up. Once Katniss was done wobbling he looked at her and said, "I'm not all bad." He winked and then out of nowhere he began walking to what she assumed was his bathroom. "Now off you go little starfish." He said as he disappeared. She stood there for a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. Her mind was flying through the scene over and over. She had never experienced anything like that in her life.

She jumped as she heard the shower turn on and forced herself to find her bearings. Katniss padded from the room and made her way back to her own to freshen up and change her underwear. She also needed to see what the next item on her cleaning list was. Sweep/mop/vacuum all flooring in the house. Katniss made her way downstairs and asked Mags where she could find all the cleaning supplies. The older woman led her to a small room off of the kitchen and when she opened the door she realized that he had everything that she would need to complete probably every task on her list ever.

When that was completed she looked at her list one more time and her final deed for the day was to clean the pool. Katniss had no idea what she was doing this was the first time she had even seen a pool. She grabbed a bag from the supply room and walked out onto the back patio. There were all kinds of leaves and sticks in the pool and it didn't look refreshing at all. She removed her shoes and looked around to see if she could find anything to help her. She spied something that looked like it could grab the leaves but not the water and began to scoop them out.

The bag was filling up quickly however she was close to being done so she continued removing the leaves from the pool when out of the nowhere a hand shoved her into the pool. After she resurfaced she looked up and saw Finnick standing there laughing. Katniss began swimming towards the ladder on the other side of the pool and started climbing. After putting her feet on solid ground once more she turned to face him and began to yell. "Are you fucking kidding me! I have been struggling to do things for you all day without any indication on what I am supposed to be doing let alone any instructions! I'm not a mind reader Finnick I have lived in the wilderness and abandoned buildings for the last two years! Shit, I haven't even talked to another human being for those 2 fucking years and now you just expect me to figure things out on my own! Not to mention you think it's fucking funny that I am sitting here completely drenched!

Her emotions finally got the better of her and she took a shallow breath and collapsed at his feet sobbing into her hands. Katniss felt long fingers curl under her chin and in one fluid motion he tilted her face up to meet his. "Do you think that what you just was okay?" he asked his voice hard yet concerned, how that was possible she didn't know. His eyes bore into hers as she searched her mind for an answer. Slowly, she shook her and tried to look anywhere but into his sea green orbs. The problem was that they were so beautiful they just drew her in. "I understand that you are not acclimated to living a well adjusted life at this point and I should have taken that into consideration and explained things better and shown you but I am new to this to and for that I apoligize. That being said I still need to punish you for the way you spoke to me. First things first the pool can wait until tomorrow morning to be completed. Secondly, go upstairs to your room and change, only wear a bra and panties and kneel next to your bed."

Katniss ran up the stairs and walked into the bathroom to discard her wet clothes. She then walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the most scandalous underwear she could find. They were white and lacy with no padding and the underwear only had two small pieces of fabric with no coverage for her ass cheeks. She kneeled next to the bed with her legs apart and her head down. Katniss waited for what felt like forever. Finnick reached down and held his hand out to her helping her stand from her position on the floor. He seemed to know that her lower legs were both asleep and gave her a moment to adjust. He led her out of the room and through a door at the very end of the hall. There was a small flight of stairs just inside the door that led her up into what looked like a large attic.

When she looked around she noticed that walls were covered with all kinds of things that could be used to inflict the punishment she was about to receive and she cringed at the thought. There were whips, hand cuffs, and other things that she didn't know the names of. She looked around more and noticed a person sized cage in the corner of the room and mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. She never wanted to end up in that cage if it was the last thing she did. Katniss decided right then and there that she had no desire to ever be in this room for any reason ever. Finnick stopped abruptly bringing her out of herself and put his hands once again on the tops of her arms. He walked over to the wall and waved his hand as if making a show and finally grabbed a wooden paddle with holes drilled through various places in its center. Her eyes bugged and she felt a need to run bubble up out of the pit of her stomach. There was also another feeling that she could not pinpoint which held her solidly in her current position.

After grabbing the paddle he slowly walked over to her and led her by the waist to a polished narrow table that she noticed had built in handcuffs hanging at the opposite end to where she was standing. The foreign feeling was overcoming her urge to flee and she looked at the floor with her hands to her sides awaiting to be instructed on what to do next. Without warning Finnick pulled her face up and kissed her whispering "I'm sorry" as he did so. She was slightly confused but leaned into the kiss anyway. He pulled away and pushed her into the table so that her hips were touching the end of it. Finnick the pushed on the top center of her back and her body bent in the center so that her breasts were flush against the table top. He then grabbed her left arm and put it in the corresponding handcuff it felt rough on her skin and she knew that if she tried to wiggle out of it, it would cut into her flesh. He did the same thing with the right arm and moved to the space between her restrained hands.

"Katniss," he said looking down at her an interesting look on his face. "You will be given 5 hits for every transgression you committed today. Altogether you will get 10 lashes. 5 for yelling at me so rudely by the pool and 5 for changing your underwear after our encounter this morning." She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it when his eyebrows raised. As he made his way back to where her ass awaited he brushed his fingertips over her skin sending tingles and electrical impulses coursing to the same area in her lower belly. "Katniss, you will count after each paddle. Tell me what I just told you." He said his voice hard and husky at the same time.

"I will count each time you hit me master," she said her voice uneasy. "Good girl." Finnick said running his hand roughly along her thighs. She started to relax under his touch and then she felt it. "One." It wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Two." She called out as the next hit came down. The third one came down harder and against herself she started to feel moisture between her legs. By the fifth one she was dripping with need and her mind was in complete shock. "This is not the reaction I am supposed to have." She thought as number seven came down. The friction on her nipples from the table and the fabric of the bra made her moan out loud as number nine came down. Her body was vibrating and ready for release as number 10 her she couldn't even call out the number as her orgasm ravaged her body. As she began to calm she heard the paddle hit floor and footstep moving around the table as she waited to be released she finally caught her breath.


	5. Chapter 5: Awestruck

**( I do not own The Hunger Games)**

 **Chapter 5: Awestruck**

 _ **Finnick POV**_

He didn't want to do it but he knew Snow would be watching every move that he made especially in the first few days. So in keeping with that frame of mind he prepared himself mentally for what he needed to do. Finnick admits that the first two hits were weak and when he saw the camera move he knew he had to step it. He took a deep breath as the third lash touched her gorgeous skin. "Three" she called out her voice holding a tinge of stubborness. He continued to bring lashes down but then something happened between the fifth and the seventh that he couldn't quite explain. Her hands were gripping the table and her arousal was slowly making its way down her legs. As he saw this something flipped inside of him. He felt his own arousal coming to life in his pants and when she moaned on the ninth hit he could almost swear that he came in them. On the final hit when she had her own release the feeling that swept through him was indescribable.

He dropped the paddle and rushed over to undo the cuffs and then he removed her from her position on the floor the smell of her orgasm overwhelming his senses. He trudged down the stairs and moved into his bedroom making sure that the door was secure. He laid her on the bed and climbed over her, her face was still flushed from her previous release he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then brought his lips to meet hers. Finnick deepened the kiss and their tongues met. Katniss' hands went to his hair and her breathing was erractic. He released her mouth and began trailing kisses from her mouth to her ear. He moved down to her shoulder and across her protruding collar bone. His hands moved to her back to remove her bra hastily pulling it off of her and throwing it to the floor.

He kissed the other shoulder and then slowly descended. Pulling her nipple into his mouth while bringing a hand down to toy with the other. He grazed his teeth gently over the tip and she moaned into him making his erection get impossibly harder. He switched sides and continued his torturous trail. He kissed over her ribs and across her belly. He bit down gently on her hip bone causing her to lift them from the bed. At this he smiled and bit down lightly one more time.

Finnick didn't know if he could take not tasting her any longer but he continued his descent slowly removing her panties as he went. He finally reached the pads of her toes and nipped each one on both feet and then smiled as he began his ascent. Finally he reached his target but he looked up to gauge her reaction. "If you want me to stop, I will stop. I want you to want this. That being said this will need to happen eventually, but right now the decision is yours." Katniss leaned up on her elbows and looked at him her mouth parted slightly to allow her ragged breaths to leave her body. There was a kind of spark in her flustered gaze and a beautiful blush rising in her cheeks, and then she spoke her tone breathy and low. "I want this master." She said her eyes falling to his mouth. "Finnick." He said as he dipped his head down and claimed his prize. His tongue gliding along the soft flesh of her virgin mound. The taste of her was unlike anything he had experienced before. It was kind of like sugar cookies on Christmas morning. From that moment he knew that she was the last he would ever want to taste.

Finnick expertly lapped up all of her juices and set his concentration on her small bundle of nerves while one of his hands worked its way up to cup her breast and he began rolling the nipple between his fingers. A moan escaped her lips and her hands once again flew to his hair and if possible she was pulling his hair and pushing his head down at the same time as and her hips pushed off the bed and moved them in time with his tongue. Her breathing became more ragged and she began to convulse beneath him and in a matter of seconds she was crying out his name and her toes were deliciously curled beneath him.

Finnick came up to join her and once again brought his mouth to her own and after regaining her breath she placed her hands on his chest. He removed his shirt and the skin to skin contact was phenomenal but he needed to remove the rest of his clothes so he stood up quickly. As his boxer briefs were lowered he watched intently as her eyes grew wide. He thought quickly about grabbing a condom but he knew that the girls were protected at least for the first month. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Snow would not one of his girls getting pregnant during the trial period.

Finnick moved back over her and brought his lips to hers once more. "This might hurt just a little, I will go gradually so that you can adjust but after the pain hits you will have to tell me when I can begin to move." She nodded her head apparently unable to find words and placed her hands on his biceps. "I'm ready." She stated confidently and as he took a moment to appreciate her lovely form lying underneath him he truly appreciated the momentous thing that was about to occur. Finnick reached between them and after teasing her by rubbing himself against her slit he finally positioned himself at her entrance. With his hand he gently massaged her clit and leaned down and brought one of her nipples into his mouth and as carefully as possible eased himself into her.

Finnick stopped and let her adjust to his size and as he pushed into her once again he felt her purity crumble beneath the head of his cock and he haulted completely. While he was waiting for her okay he was thinking about the events that had led to this. His inexplicable need to have her, the feeling he had this morning when he woke up. He hated that he had to treat her like a servant. It went against every instinct he had in his body. That thought was stopped suddenly when an image of her leaning over the table in the attic flashed into his mind. He instantly got harder and he felt her flinch underneath him but apparently it pulled her out of the pain because she tapped his arm and looked up at him and nodded her acceptance.

He pulled out a little and pushed back in quickly and he revelled in how glorious she felt. "Is this okay?" He asked as he pulled out again and a strained moaning "yes" escaped her lips as her nails dug into his arms. "Oh God." He said as he thrust into her again. He pulled out fully and dragged her to him so they could switch positions. He moved so that his back was leaning against the headboard. Katniss looked at him with a confused look on her face so he pulled her to his lap and said, "lower yourself onto me and you can set the pace that way you can do what is comfortable for you." She nodded in understanding and moved so that she was straddling his hips and slowly lowered herself onto him moaning with each inch. She then reached behind his head and grabbed onto the headboard and began lifting and dropping herself steadily onto his rock solid cock within seconds he couldn't take not touching her and his hands moved to her hips and he aided in the effort.

The sounds that were erupting from deep in her chest were making him want to pump even harder but he also wanted the moment to last. He could tell that she was close to coming she he pulled her body close to his face and he grazed his teeth along her shoulder and earlobe and within a few seconds she was coming. He felt her walls squeeze him the already tight hold becoming even more constricting. He felt himself starting to lose control so he quickly pulled her off him because he did not want to be finished with her yet.

Finnick moved Katniss closer to the headboard and put her hand back in their positions across the top and then moved behind her. He told her to kneel and as soon as she was in position he entered her slowly and she pushed back to meet him. He smiled broadly and once again gripped her hips. She met him thrust for thrust even when he changed tempo it was like they were connected on a whole different level. Within moments her body was trembling once again. He quickened his speed and was literally pounding into her. He was positive that his fingerprints would be readable on her skin come morning. He continued his assault and finally she came around him pushing him into his own orgasm. He continued thrusting as his white hot come poured into her filling her almost impossibly as he came harder than he had ever come before.

When he was completely empty he removed himself from her. Upon his exit Katniss fell onto the bed seemingly unconsious. He got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom and after relieving himself he warmed a washcloth with water and cleaned himself off and then went to do the same to her. Ideally he wanted to get her into a bath but Finnick didn't think that was an option at this point. His thought was confirmed as a soft snore escaped her. He laughed and disposed of the washcloth. After climbing into bed he pulled the blankets over them he settled in to get comfortable before reaching out and pulling her to him. As he nodded off he thought about how he could make this thing work.


	6. Authors Note

Hi everyone I am sorry for my silence lately. I work often and that is also where I write. I have been working on some other stuff but let me assure you I am not finished with this story in fact I have chapters written I just have not had time to type them up. Thank you for your patience.

P.S. I hate these stupid notes but I want y'all to know I am still here.


	7. Another note

**Hey, I am currently working on Chapter 6, I am so sorry it has taken so long, I was having a bit of writers block. Thank you for sticking with me. I appreciate you all.**


	8. Chapter 6: After

_**(I do not own the Hunger Games)**_

 _ **Chapter 6: After**_

 _ **Katniss POV**_

When she woke the next morning she believed wholeheartedly that everything that had transpired the night before had been nothing but a dream. She stretched out her sore muscles but on her right side she was met by a solid mass. Her eyes flew open and she gazed upon the God sleeping beside her. Katniss' eyes roamed over his peaceful face and wondered idly what he was dreaming about. Her gaze flitted to the time on the clock on the bedside table and she instantly had a small heart attack as she realized it was an hour past the time she was supposed to wake him. She moved to get out of the bed but quick as a flash he had grabbed her and she was not straddling his hips unsteadily. "What's the hurry?" He asked sleepily. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice and she hurriedly squeaked out her answer. "I'm late." He laughed as his hands slowly moved up her thighs. "You're off the hook today, you have an appointment at 7 tonight, but other than that we are free to do what we want." Boldly she placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward to kiss him. They moaned into each other and he lifted her slightly by the waist and in the next instant he was inside her.

She lifted herself reluctantly from his face and used her knees to rise and fall rhythmically upon him. He met her pace and soon both of them were panting with need. His hands gripped her waist and in seconds Finnick had flipped their positions and he was pounding into her. When she looked at his face the look that came back to her was one of pure longing. Her hands gripped the sheets as she felt her orgasm building. He picked up speed and by the sounds he was emitting he was close as well. Her eyes opened wide as she released all of the energy that had been building. Her muscles tensed and gripped his cock tightly and then he himself was spilling into her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt loved or needed but, when Finnick's eyes looked into hers she felt like she was where she belonged.

He removed himself from her and laid down next to Katniss and brought her to his chest and breathed sigh of contentment in her ear. She curled into him and splayed her hand on his stomach. When her nails grazed the soft skin there he let out the slightest chuckle. "What?" She asked nervously. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face so she was looking at him. "I just wish the circumstances were different. This is how I want our life to be, I don't want to have to punish you or have you work for me. I want you here all the time." Tears threatened to prick her eyes as she was overcome by emotion. Katniss used her elbows as leverage to get closer to his ear and she whispered. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Finnick growled a little but he got up from the bed and dragged her towards the bathroom. He left her standing in the middle of them room while he donned a robe and went back into the bedroom. She heard hushed voices but did not dare move. While she waited she formulated what she would say. Finnick returned with a pile of her clothes and two towels. "Time for a shower my pet." He gestured toward a giant glass box on the east side of the gigantic bathroom.

Katniss followed him into the shower and he turned a lever and warm steamy water began to fall from tiny holes in the ceiling. The whole room reminded her of a gentle rain in the summer. She smiled and laughed as she thrust her hands out to catch the droplets. "Oh Finnick, this is wonderful." He grabbed one of her extended hands and pulled her close. "This is the best place in the house to have a private conversation. What did you want to talk about?" She ran her hands over his chest enjoying the feel of it under the water. "First, I wanted to say that last night wasn't completely terrible, after I got over the initial shock I actually enjoyed the spanking. Before you say anything, yes, I know you have to do different things in order to keep Snow appeased, but if we can keep an open line of communication I can tell you what I like and don't like. Also, if you see fit I can do things on purpose so there is no way he can say you're being too lenient. That being said no matter what happens I still need to know that you do care so I would like to sleep in here every night, but sometimes it will need to look forced. The way I see it if I do this on my terms it will not be as difficult for me." His eyes were filled with an emotion she hadn't seen in a very long time... love.

"Katniss, I'm so glad to hear you say that and this will be difficult for me too." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her mouth to his ear. "I think we need for a plan to overthrow Snow. I'm not the only one this has ever happened to and Finnick, the districts need to be freed. You know it just as much as I do." Finnick removed her arms and pushed her to arms length. "Katniss, who are we to overthrow a dictator. I mean I know others who would be in to help but if word gets back to him we are both dead." She smiled sadly grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and washed her hand contemplating her next words. "Finnick, we are both dead no matter what we do. Would you tather be dead living as a prisoner in your own home, or would you rather die making a difference for the whole of Panem? I know we can do this, doesn't everyone deserve to be free?" With the last word she kissed him and exited the shower leaving him to think about all she had said.

She dried off and got dressed and as if she was commanded she went and kneeled next to his bed her eyes facing the floor. She heard Mags come in and place a tray on the table in his room and as the older woman left the room she paused beside Katniss and brought her hand to caress her cheek and in the next instant she was out the door. Silent tears fell down her cheek as the seriousness of the act hit her. These people were her family now and whether Finnick agreed or not she would die to protect them. The love that she had felt in the last 2 days was overwhelmingly wonderful and she would feel like a failure if she didn't at least try to save them. Finnick knealt beside her and cupped her face kissing the tears from her cheeks. "Come." He said rising from the floor and pulling her with him. He grabbed her waist and pressed her into his body he trailed kisses from her lips to her ear. "Okay, I will make some calls. We can do this, I want to be free to love you." He kissed her lips softly one more time. "Come eat my pet, we have the whole day ahead of us."

The rest of the day was spent in each others arms, but after dinner she began to get nervous. Katniss had never consciously gotten a tattoo and was afraid of the pain. She had seen it done and knew a needle was involved and she was getting more and more anxious as the hour grew closer. "What's wrong?" Finnick asked after studying her face for a moment. "Nothing, I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes and laughed and then excused himself for a moment. Upon his return he handed her a glass of water and held out a pill. "Take this." He said calmly. "What is it?" He laughed again. "It's called Xanax, it will help you relax, just trust me okay." She nodded and swallowed the pill just as there was a knock on the door. He returned with a burly man who kind of reminded her of a bull. "You can setup in here, we decided on blues and greens, I am going to go get some work done." The man unfolded a chair and motioned for her to sit. In a matter of minutes her head began to get fuzzy and she was slowly drifting off, the only thing that registered was a gentle buzzing, like bees in the spring. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but when she awoke she felt a hand running over her breast she fluttered open her eyes expecting to see Finnick but he wasn't there. Katniss tried to yell but his other hand was over her mouth and nose before the thought had fully formed. She for air kicking hard and trying to gnash her teeth and she heard a loud crash of equipment just as everything began to fade.


End file.
